Broken Tooth
by nolanb780
Summary: May be a two shot! :D Dracula breaks a fang and Frank, Murray, and Mavis need to yank it out.


**Author's note: Just a random one shot. :) While I still make a profile for Drac's dad. -_- got my bottom braces on...wasn't supposed to get them on today...but I did. They hurt so much! But this takes my mind off of it. Annndd since I went to the dentist or whatever you call them, I was inspired to write this one shot. :D**

**One shot!**

**TPOV**

* * *

Dracula sat up and bit down hard. As his nightmare disappeared he opened his eyes, but was welcomed by an immense pain in his mouth. He licked his one fang and winced.

"Not again." He sighed as he got up. He walked to a mirror and looked at his fang. It was chipped and somehow he managed to crack it too. "This won't be fun."

He walked out into the hallway. Dodging the sunlight floating in as best he could. When he got down to the lobby he was surprised to see Murphy and Frank talking. When Frank spotted the Count he smiled.

"Hey Drac! Wasn't expecting you to be up this early." Frank said.

"He went to bed two hours ago." Murphy mumbled, rolling his little green eyes. He then grinned at his friend. "You usually sleep until late into the night."

"Not all the time." Dracula said.

"Well, sometimes you do."

"I guess." Dracula replied, wincing.

Frank looked at him, concerned. "What's bothering you Drac?"

"Ah..nothing." Dracula answered as he walked past them.

Murphy looked at Frank then smiled. "Well, try this sandwich. It has blood salse on it."

"Blood salse? Yeah right." Dracula said.

"No really."

"Murphy, I would be able to smell it." Dracula said, smirking.

"Oh yeah...right..forgot about that. But bite into it."

"Why?"

"Just bite into it."

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Drac"

"Nope."

Mavis yawned as she heard the fighting in the lobby. She groaned. "They're going to wake the hotel up." she sighed as she slipped out into the hallway.

As she dodged rays of sunlight, she found her father, and her two uncles arguing. Frank was trying to break it up, but Murphy was telling Dracula to bite into sandwich.

"I am not biting into a sandwich! I don't know where its been!" Dracula growled.

"Oh come on! Germ-a-phobe!" Murphy growled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Mavis growled as she stomped down the stairs, grabbed both monsters by the ears, dragged them into a room, and threw them onto the ground. Frank followed and watched silently.

"Now, both of you quit it! You're going to wake the whole hotel! What are you fighting about anyway?" she snarled angrily.

"Someone's grumpy in the morning." Murphy mumbled.

Mavis raised an eyebrow as she glared daggers at him. "What?" she growled.

"Nothing!" Murphy said.

"Murphy, what is going on?"

"He won't bite into this sandwich!"

"I don't want to!" Dracula hissed.

"Really? Murphy, you can't let that go? So what he doesn't want to bite into it!" Mavis growled.

"He keeps wincing after he talks! I know he chipped his fang again!"

"Dad, did you chip your fang?" Mavis asked, worried now.

"No.." Dracula said as he winced again.

"Ha! See?" Murphy said.

"Shut it over there." Mavis said sternly. "Dad, did you chip your fang?"

"Yes." Dracula mumbled.

"Then, why don't you get it taken care of? Go to the infirmary or something."

"Because..they don't pull teeth."

"Why..."

"When a vampire breaks a fang they have to have pulled out." Frank explained as he walked up.

Mavis frowned, "Well...who's doing that?"

"I will, but someone needs to pin him down, and I'll yank it out." Frank said.

Mavis looked at her father, he was holding his left cheek. Murphy sat up and stood the vampire up. Dracula whimpered as the pain spread in his mouth.

Mavis sighed, "Alright, uncle Murphy will help me pin him down. But we should do this somewhere that won't wake others up." she said.

"Right, on it!"

* * *

**~3 min later~**

"In the tunnel? Really?" Dracula asked.

"What?" Frank shrugged.

"Alright, lets get this done and over with." she said.

Dracula sat down in a chair, that he made appear. Murphy grabbed his right arm and pinned it down. Mavis pinned his other arm down. Frank got a pair of tweezers that Dracula also made appear.

He walked up and carefully placed them on the left fang. Dracula winced and whimpered more. Frank frowned. "This one is bleeding, cracked, and chipped. Drac, what the heck did you do?" he gasped.

"Nightmare." the vampire said as he winced again.

Frank frowned and nodded. He then started to pull. Dracula screamed as he tried to escape the two monsters' grips. Mavis had trouble pinning him down, since he was stronger than her. Murphy also had some trouble but they managed. Frank kept pulling on the tooth, making tears come out of Dracula's eyes. His eyes turned red and glowed. With black slits as pupils. His fangs grew larger, which caused the broken one to hurt even more, his ears became more pointy.

Frank clenched his jaw. "It isn't coming out. I'm gonna have to just yank it." he said.

He re grabbed the tooth and with one huge yank, got it out. Dracula had screamed and then went to the corner. He held his cheek as blood dripped from his mouth. Mavis walked over and knelt down.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

The pain went away after a few seconds as a new fang came in. Dracula let go of his cheek and nodded as he yawned.

"Why do vampires always get tired after getting a tooth yanked?" Murphy asked.

"Don't know, they lose a lot of blood." Frank said.

Mavis helped her father up as they walked back up the lobby. When they returned to the lobby, Dracula passed out. Mavis sighed as she dragged him onto a chair. Frank frowned.

"He never handles pain well." he sighed.

"Yeah." Mavis looked at him. "Can you carry him to his room?"

"Sure."

When they got to Dracula's room, Frank carefully lied him down in the coffin. After they closed the lid, they all went back to what they were doing before. Mavis curled into her bed and closed her eyes.

Only to wake up a few minutes later from a nightmare. She bit down hard and felt a sharp pain in her right fang. She looked in a mirror.

"Seriously?" she growled.

* * *

**Author's note: Haha, she broke her fang too. I might make it a two shot. If that's what it's called. XD tried putting some humor into it. :\**


End file.
